Facebook
by FunGay
Summary: De nos jours tout le monde a Facebook ? Donc prenez sa et l'épisode 16 de la saison 02 de notre fameux baiser entre Kurt&Blaine mélanger le tout et sa donne sa
1. Le baiser

**Kurt Hummel** est desormais en couple avec **Blaine Anderson**

** Mercredes Jones, Jeff sterling, Wesley Montgomery **et 27 autres personnes aime ca

**Mercedes Jones :** QUOII ? Comment sa se fait que je ne suis pas au courante hein ? Et pourquoi tu ma toujours pas appeler pour m'expliquer ?

**Kurt Hummel :** Je ne peux pas t'appeler la je suis toujours avec Blaine

**Rachel Berry :** Moi je dit ENFIN et je suis contente pour vous deux, bravo

**Finn Hudson :** Normalement je devrai être le 1ere au courant, on est demi-frère tout de même sa ne veux rien dire pour toi ? Depuis quand tout les deux ?

**Kurt Hummel : **Merci Rach ! & sa fait 10minutes a peux près Finn

**Nick Duval :** Enfin le deuxième couples se forme dans la Dalton Académie. Mais je te prévient mon cher si tu dépasse mon audience que je fait avec Jeff au lycée je n'aurais pas de pitier !

**Kurt Hummel :** Je ne savais pas que c'était une compétition Nick

**Blaine Anderson :** Je vois que beaucoup sont intéresser dans notre relation Kurt, mais pour Nick je te rassure ce qu'il essaye de te dire derrière tout sont monologue c'est '' Félicitation les garçons ''

**Kurt Hummel : **Tout sa pour sa ?

**Nick Duval :** Et oui mon cher il ne faut pas détruire ma réputation de garçon dure même sur Facebook

**Blaine Anderson :** C'est un peu trop tard tu croit pas ? Depuis que tu es avec notre petit blondinet tu la un peu détruite

**Nick Duval :** Non c'est faut !

**Jeff Sterling : **C'est pas tout à fait vrai je l'ai seulement calmer et apaiser

**Nick Duval : **Voilà merci mon cœur

**Jeff Sterling :** De rien bébé

**Blaine Anderson : **C'est bon on a compris les tourtereaux

**Wesley Montgomery : **Vous préférez vous bécotez au lieu de répéter pour les régionales ?

**Kurt Humme :** Qui te dit que nous ne répétons pas ?

**Wesley Montgomery : **Bizarrement je suis derrière la porte et j'entends aucune chanson !

**Wesley Montgomery : **Et la j'entends des rires mais toujours pas de musique !

**Wesley Montgomery : **Et la j'entends quelqu'un chanter mais n'importe comment !

**Blaine Anderson : **OKAY ! C'est bon merci Wes ont a tous compris

**Finn Hudson :** J'ai trouver quelqu'un pire que Rachel

**Wesley Montgomery : **Dois-je prendre sa pour un compliment ou non ?

**Rachel Berry :** QUOI ? Pire que moi ? C'est impossible ! Je refuse ! Je vie pour la musique, c'est mon plus grand amour ! Mme Berry est la meilleur !

**Wesley Montgomery : **Okay c'est pas du tout un compliment

**Blaine Anderson : **Je te rassure tu n'es pas a se point accro ou peux être à ton marteaux oui ! Mais ont t'aime comme sa tu le sais

**Wesley Montgomery : **On ne touche pas a mon marteux ! Mais c'est trop mignon

**Kurt Hummel :** **Blaine Anderson** tu va te calmer je suis toujours ici si tu la oublier

**Blaine Anderson :** Ta première crise de jalousie Chery ? Oui je crois bien, mais il n'y a que toi pour moi mon cœur ne t'inquiète pas

**Mercedes Jones :** Tien plus de nouvelle de Mr **Kurt Hummel **? Je paris qu'il est entrain de rougir comme une écrevisse

**Blaine Anderson : **Tu as tout compris Mercedes

**Kurt Hummel :** Oui bon on peux changer de conversation Svp

**Mercedes Jones :** Oui passons au chose sérieuse **Blaine Anderson** si tu fait quoi que se soit à mon homme je te kidnappe, te torture, te tue et te jette aux crocodiles ! Compris ?

**Noah Puckerman :** Je te fracasse !

**Santana Lopez :** Je te castre !

**Blaine Anderson :** Mon cœur tu as oublier de me prévenir que t'est amies étaient des tueurs en série ?

**Kurt Hummel : **Oh j'ai dus oublier se petit détail

**Mercedes Jones : **Petit détail ? Nous on plaisante mais quand tu va être en face de papa Hummel cache toi bien

**Santana Lopez :** Moi je plaisante pas !

**Finn Hudson : **Pour une fois Mercedes a raison je ne voudrais pas être a ta place devant Burt

**Blaine Anderson :** Je doit prendre sa au sérieux ? Kurtttt !

**Burt Hummel: **Alors comme sa Blaine tu sort avec mon fils ?

**Blaine Anderson :** Kurt depuis quand ton père a Facebook ?

**Burt Hummel :** Tu trouve que je suis trop vieux pour avoir Facebook ?

**Blaine Anderson :** Non non non pas du tout je ne voulais pas dire sa.. Kurrrrttttttt aide moiiii !

**Kurt Hummel :** Oh papa ca va ?

**Blaine Anderson :** Tu m'aide pas du tout la Kurt

**Burt Hummel :** Tu fait quoi après les régionales Blaine ?

**Blaine Anderson :** Euh.. Ba rien vous comptez m'enlever ?

**Kurt Hummel :** Papa s'il te plaît

**Finn Hudson : **Moi je dis '' Que le spectacle commence ! ''

**Kurt Hummel :** LA FERME FINN !

**Burt Hummel :** Manger à la maison ? Sa te dit ?

**Blaine Anderson **: Euh... Oui.. Pourquoi pas..

**Kurt Hummel :** Papa que-ce-que tu as derrière la tête ?

**Blaine Hummel :** Absolument rien, je veux juste inviter le copain de mon fils c'est un crime ?

**Kurt Hummel **: Tant que tu ne le touche pas

**Rachel Berry :** Papa Hummel vous avez tellement terrifier Blaine qu'il ne répond plus tien

**Burt Hummel :** Gamin je veux juste parler je ne te ferait aucun mal a part si tu en fait a mon fils bien sur

**Blaine Anderson : **Sa doit me rassurer sa ?

**Burt Hummel :** Oui, donc on dit après les régionales à la maison avec Kurt ?

**Blaine Anderson : **D'accord

**Finn Hudson :** Oh c'est tout ? Il y a pas de sang qui coule ni rien ? C'est vraiment pas marrant ici !

**Santana Lopez : **On s'en occupe si il fait quoi que ce soit a notre petit porcelaine

**Blaine Anderson :** Porcelaine ?

**Kurt Hummel :** Pas de commenter !

**Blaine Anderson :** Je sais comment me venger maintenant, merci Santa

**Santana Lopez :** On ne m'appelle pas la garce pour rien Anderson

**Kurt Hummel :** Je doit parler à mon homme ont vous laisse, BLAINE dans ma chambre !

**Santana Lopez : **Il y a des hôtels pour sa les gars

**Kurt Hummel :** SANTANA !

**Blaine Anderson :** Tu nous le paye ?

**Kurt Hummel :** BLAIIIIINE ! Vient la !

**Blaine Anderson :** J'aime quand il rougie comme sa ! A plus les gars

** Noah Puckerman, Santana Lopez, Nick Duval, Wesley Montgomery **et 23 autres personnes aime ca.


	2. Les régionales

**Kurt Hummel **a identifié une publication avec **Blaine Anderson, Wesley Montgomery, Jeff Sterling, Nick Duval **et 13 autres personnes : Les gars, je suis désolé de vous avoir fait perdre les Régionales !

**Rachel Berry : **Oh Kurt ! Ne dit pas ça ! Même si tu n'aurais pas chanté, on vous aurait quand même battu. Mademoiselle Berry gagne toujours !

**Santana Lopez :** MAIS TA GUEULE BERRY PUTAIN ! Ne l'écoute pas Porcelaine, tu étais magnifique.

**Mercedes Jones :** Non, vous étiez tous magnifiques !

**Blaine Anderson : **Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes Hummel ? Ce n'est pas de ta faute.

**Kurt Hummel :** Blaine s'il te plaît ! Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle.

**Blaine Anderson : **Je t'interdis de penser à une seconde ça.

**Wesley Montgomery :** Mais voyons Kurt, qu'est-ce qui t'arrives là ? On était parfait. S'ils ont gagné, c'est à cause de Rachel. A chaque fois, elle pleure. C'est aussi grâce la pub qu'on leur a fait avec nos gros doigts et à leurs confettis à la fin !

**Kurt Hummel :** Mais c'est moi qui voulais faire un duo ...

**Thad Harwood :** Oui exactement ! Mais c'est nous le Conseil Kurt ! Ne l'oublie pas. Et puis Wes n'avait pas son porte-bonheur ce jour-là.

**Kurt Hummel :** Hein ? Qui sait de quoi il parle ?

**Wesley Montgomery :** Oui c'est vrai, ça ! Il a raison, j'avais oublié mon porte-bonheur dans ma chambre.

**Kurt Hummel :** Et puis-je savoir qu'est-ce que ton porte-bonheur ?

**Wesley Montgomery :** Bah, mon marteaux voyons !

**Kurt Hummel : **Oh mon dieu ! Ne me dis pas que tu es sérieux là, Wes ? Pitié rassure-moi !

**Blaine Anderson : **Je crois qu'il est bien sérieux là, mon cœur.

**Wesley Montgomery : **J'ai l'air de rigoler là ?

**Kurt Hummel :** Je te signale que je ne peux pas voir.

**Wesley Montgomery **: Oui bon. Tous ça pour te dire qu'on avait presque rien de notre côté donc **Kurt Hummel,** arrête de déprimer maintenant ! Et puis, je te rassure que ce ne sera pas ça qui va nous arrêter de chanter ! Tu entendras encore souvent mon marteau taper contre la table.

**Kurt Hummel :** PITIE ! Assassinez-le avec son foutu marteau ! Je n'en peux plus.

**Blaine Anderson : **Je te le redis encore une fois mon cœur … nous avons tous les deux gagné. On sait rapprocher grâce à ça. Ca ne vaut pas tous les trophées du monde ?

**Jeff Sterling : **Oooh c'est trop mignon ! Niick, pourquoi je n'ais pas le droit à des trucs comme ça, moi ? Hein ?

**Nick Duval : **Parce que je n'ai pas besoin de ça pour que tu saches que je t'aime !

**Kurt Hummel :** Jeff, ne sois pas jaloux ! C'est mon homme. Blaine, tu as raison. Viens, je te paye un café.

**Blaine Anderson :** Je ne dirais pas non.

**Santana Lopez :** Kurt, tu en as marre des hôtels ? Tu t'attaques aux lieux publics maintenant.

**Kurt Hummel : **SANTANA !

**Blaine Anderson :** T'aimerais bien nous voir, hein ? Avoue Santana !

**Kurt Hummel :** BLLAIIIIIINE !

**Burt Hummel : **Vous voir faire quoi, Blaine ?

**Blaine Anderson :** Oh rien, rien, M. Hummel.

**Kurt Hummel **: Oh papa ! Ca fais plaisir d'avoir un peu d'aide avec ces deux-là !

**Santana Lopez :** M. Hummel, c'est une petite blague qu'on aime faire à Kurt. Rien de méchant, ne vous inquiétez pas.

**Burt Hummel :** Bon je vais faire comme si je vous croyais. Blaine ?

**Blaine Anderson :** Oui M. Hummel ?

**Burt Hummel :** 1) je ne veux pas de '' Monsieur'', c'est Burt. 2) je t'ais à l'œil avec mon fils.

**Blaine Anderson : **Oui Monsieur.

**Burt Hummel : **Blaine ! J'ai dis quoi i peine quelques seconde ?

**Blaine Anderson :** Monsieur ce n'est pas ''dit'' mais ''écrit''.

**Kurt Hummel : **Blaine !

**Blaine Anderson :** Oui pardon Burt.

**Burt Hummel :** Ca va alors. Blaine, n'oublie pas que tu manges à la maison ce soir.

**Blaine Anderson :** Oui, oui, je n'ais pas oublié.

**Burt Hummel : **Bon d'accord ! Bah, à tout à l'heure. Kurt, tu ne viens pas tard.

**Kurt Hummel : **Non papa ! Je paye un café à Blaine et on arrive.

**Burt Hummel :** Okay. Bah, à toute à l'heure.

**Kurt Hummel :** A toute, papa.

**Blaine Anderson :** On l'a échappé belle !

**Kurt Hummel : **Bon, on va se le prendre ce café ou pas ?

**Blaine Anderson : **Oui j'arrive !

**Santana Lopez : **Faites pas trop de bêtises ou de bruits les garçons !

**Blaine Anderson :** Burt ?

**Blaine Anderson : **Il est parti ?

**Blaine Anderson : **Santana, si tu as tellement peur, viens voir si on fait trop de bruit !

**Santana Lopez :** Oh moi, ça ne me dérange pas de vous voir faire votre petite affaire en public mais d'autre gens ne seront pas d'accord avec ça.

**Kurt Hummel : **C'est bon tous les deux ? Blaine, n'en profite pas ! Okay ? Sinon ton café, tu sais se que j'en fais ? Tu le payeras tout seul !

**Blaine Anderson :** Okay j'arrête ! Aller, a plus les gens !

**Santana Lopez, Wesley Montgomery, Mercedes Jones, Nick Duval **et 8 autres personnes aiment ça.


	3. Au revoir

**Jeff Sterling : Kurt Hummel,** je suis allé dans ta chambre et tu n'y étais pas. Non, en faite plus aucunes de tes affaires n'y était ! Pourquoi ?

**Blaine Anderson :** Il est parti.

**Nick Duval :** Quoi ? Comment ça « il est parti » ?

**Wesley ****Montgomery ****: **Il vient de sortir de la salle à répétition. On était ensemble avec **Blaine Anderson** quand il est venu nous avouer qu'il repartait à McKinley..

**Jeff Sterling :** Quoi ? Je ne comprends plus rien les gars ! Comment ça il est à McKinley ? Mais pourquoi ? Surtout à McKinley ? Et Karofsky ?

**Blaine Anderson :** Santana s'est occupé de lui ... Enfin, c'est ce qu'elle a dit ...

**Santana Lopez : **Satan est toujours là pour faire la loi, Hobbit !

**Brittany Pierce :** Santana est toujours là pour protéger les licornes.

**Santana Lopez :** Tu as raison ma chérie.

**Blaine Anderson :** Licornes ? Pourquoi on est passé de Kurt à licorne ?

**Brittany Pierce : **Kurt est une licorne. Toi, moi et Santana, nous sommes aussi des licornes. Et les autres sont tout simplement des chevaux.

**Santana Lopez :** Hobbit, fait gaffe à ce que tu vas dire ! Je peux prendre Kurt en otage quand je le veux maintenant.

**Blaine Anderson :** Okay, je ne dis rien !

**Nick Duval :** Jeff et moi aussi sommes des licornes.

**Blaine Anderson **: PUTAIN ! Mais on sent fou de savoir qui sont des licornes ! Kurt part !

**Mercedes Jones : **Mon petit Blaine, ton chéri est en sécurité avec nous. Ne t'inquiète pas ! Puis tu restes son petit ami ! Ne te lamente pas comme ça.

**Blaine Anderson :** Je ne verrais plus Kurt. C'était la première et dernière personne que je voyais dans la journée. J'étais tout le temps avec lui ... Il va me manquer terriblement !

**Mercedes Jones : **Reprends-toi dit donc ! Tu prendras toujours le café avec lui. Vous faisiez bien ça avant qu'il ne soit transféré à la Dalton.

**Blaine Anderson : **Oui tu as sans doute raison …

**Wesley Montgomery :** Blaine nous fait une petite crise de dépression ?

**Mercedes Jones :** Tiens tant que j'y suis, j'aurais besoin de vous les Warblers le jour du transfert.

**Blaine Anderson : **Pourquoi faire ?

**Wesley Montgomery : **On t'écoute.

**Jeff Sterling :** ?

**Nick Duval : **?

**Trent Néron : **Pourquoi nous ?

**Thad Harwood :** Je veux tout savoir ?

**David Thompson : **Laissez-la parler merde !

**Mercedes Jones :** On se calme ! Tous, rendez-vous aujourd'hui à 18:00 au Lima Bean.

_Quelques heures plus tard_

**Kurt Hummel : Blaine Anderson** merciiiii tellement ! C'était tout simplement magnifique. Je ne t'oublierais jamais, je te le promets ! Tu vas tellement me manquer. Et merci à vous les Warblers. Ca me touche tellement ! Je vous adore tous. Vous allez tous me manquer !

**Blaine Anderson, Wesley Montgomery, Santana Lopez, David Thompson** et 6 autres personnes aiment ça.

**Wesley Montgomery :** Tu me rassures ! J'ai cru que tu nous avais oubliés dans ton discours.

**Kurt Hummel : **Bien sur que non, je ne vous oublie pas !

**Santana Lopez : **C'est trop fleur bleue ici ! Faut mettre un peu d'action !

**Kurt Hummel :** Toujours là quand on ne l'attend pas, elle.

**Santana Lopez :** Tu n'as toujours pas compris Lady Hummel que je suis partout. Et ça ne va pas s'arranger maintenant que tu es revenu.

**Kurt Hummel :** Je peux toujours changer d'avis, tu sais.

**Santana Lopez :** Non surtout pas ! Il me faut ces votes pour être élue!

**Kurt Hummel :** J'ai une emprise sur toi maintenant Santa !

**Santana Lopez :** Je dois partir de ta conversation ?

**Kurt Hummel : **Tout à fait !

**Santana Lopez : **Je reviendrais !

**Blaine Anderson : **A plus Santa ! Kurt, tu vas me manquer ...

**Mercedes Jones : **Ah non Blaine ! Tu ne vas pas commencer à déprimer. Ton homme vient de te dire qu'il ne t'oubliera pas.

**Kurt Hummel : **Cheri, tu es la dernière personne que j'oublierais. Et de toute façon, on a notre rendez-vous quotidien au café à 17 :00.

**Blaine Anderson :** J'y serais comme à chaque fois mon cœur.

**Jeff Sterling :** Et nous aussi on y sera !

**Kurt Hummel :** NON !

**Blaine Anderson : **NON !

**Nick Duval :** Ne vous inquiétez pas ! Je m'occuperais de lui à 17:00.

**Blaine Anderson :** Ne faites pas trop de bêtise, hein !

**Nick Duval :** Ca, je ne peux pas l'assuré.

**Kurt Hummel : **Ah non, on ne repart pas sur ce sujet ! Anderson, je veux te voir !

**Blaine Anderson : **Ne bouge pas. Je suis là dans 15 minutes mon cœur.

**Nick Duval :** Vous non plus ne faites pas de conneries.

**Blaine Anderson :** Impossible, il y a son père chez lui.

**Kurt Hummel :** Bon Blaine Anderson je t'attends !

**Blaine Anderson :** Oui oui j'arrive.

**Nick Duval :** Tu le tiens à la baguette ton homme.

**Kurt Hummel :** Non c'est juste qu'il me manque tellement là ! Je n'ai pas l'habitude d'être aussi longtemps loin de lui !

**Nick Duval :** C'est mignon.

**Santana Lopez :** C'est plutôt gnongnon Duval.

**Kurt Hummel :** SATAN !

**Santana Lopez :** D'accord je pars, je pars ! Bye.

**Kurt Hummel :** Moi aussi je vous laisse ! Mon homme ne va pas tarder à arriver.

**Nick Duval :** A bientôt Kurt je l'espère.

**Kurt Hummel :** Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Bye.

**Nick Duval : **Bye.


End file.
